Lies and Truths
by cookiequeen13
Summary: Two Kingdoms existed, one of them perished. Momoko, a fifteen year old girl never gets to do much, and is constantly protected. But what happens when she decides to go to a ball, but her parents don't want her too, but she goes anyway? What might happen? When everything is revealed, will Momoko still be who she was before? What's the truth to Momoko's existence?
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something More

**imouto-Younger sister**

**okaasama-respectful formal way for mother**

**otousama-respectful formal way for father**

**Hime-Princess**

**Onee-san-respectful way for older sister**

**Arigatō- thank you**

**Gomen'nasai-I'm sorry**

**Hai-yes**

**Hontōni-really**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Fire slowly burns the building. The building slowly starting to crumble. A young girl about four years old, rushes around, trying to dodge the crumbling parts of the building, and fire. She trying to figure what's happening as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Okaasama! Otousama! Where are you? Imouto-san!" The girl yelled. "Akane-chan!"

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!" A girl yelled.

"Akane-chan! What's going on?" The little girl yelled at a young girl running toward her that had straight shoulder length blonde hair and light green eyes who looked to be ten years old.

"There's no time to explain!" She replied. She grabbed the girl's hand. They ran and ran, desperately seeking a way out. They ran into a room. Blood was splattered on the wall and floor. Both girls' eyes widened. They slowly look around and stop to gaze at something shocking. A woman with orange hair laid on the floor in a pool of blood. The four-year-old girl gasped in horror.

"O-Okaasama? N-No. No! Okaasama! Okaasama!" The four-year-old girl yelled.

"There she is! Get the Hime!" A ton of men wearing black yelled.

"This way!" Akane said, leaving into another room.

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" A girl yelled.

"Huh? Is that my sister?" The four-year-old yelled. The four-year-old turned around, to see her two-year-old sister captured by the terrorist. "No! Sis!" The four-year-old girl yelled as she ran toward her younger sister.

"No! Don't Hime-sama!" Akane shouted. Immediately in front of the four-year-old girl, a small part of the ceiling crumbled and fell through the floor, leaving a hole. They're on the tenth floor of the building which had twenty floors. One of the terrorist grabbed Akane from behind, and the one next to him started to grab the four-year-old girl. However, a small part of the floor under her started to crumble from the fire surrounding them, as she fell through the hole, trying to reach her hand out, as she fell into the flame engulfed floors. "Hime-sama!" Akane yelled.

**-Eleven years later-**

"I'm going out!" A girl with long orange hair who wore large pink bow in her hair, and had light pink eyes announced.

"You mustn't Momoko-chan!" A woman with brown hair replied.

"Don't worry! I'm only going to get some bread. We're out, right? I won't be long, I promise! I'll wear my red cloak too!" She replied.

She sighed. "Alright, go ahead Momoko-chan."

"Arigatō! Well I'm off!" The girl responded. Momoko walked around, before getting bread.

"Hey, have you heard? There is a ball tonight for the Prince's birthday! Anyone can come!" A random woman talked with another.

"Oh my gosh! There's a ball tonight! I must go!" Momoko whispered. "But, I have to convince everyone back at the house first." Momoko went to buy bread, and then started to head back to her house. However, someone bumed into her and kept running. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Momoko shouted. Several people follow after the person that had bumped into hrt, he/she was wearing a black cloak. Momoko continued walking, but then remembered that the Sakura trees are out this time of year. 'Maybe just a sneak peek would be okay.' Momoko thought.

She walked into the forest with the Sakura trees. She went through a cave and many obstacles until she arrived at her destination. It's a place with lots of Sakura trees, a water fall, deers and rabbits roaming around. Momoko had found this place out only a year ago, and is the only one that knows about it. She sat by her favorite tree, and took out her basket. She took out an apple she had bought earlier, and then took a bite out of it. Momoko stopped crunching the apple, when she swore, she heard snoring. She looked around, and doesn't see anything. So she ignored it and continued to eat her apple. Momoko finished her apple, and then got up, she walked turns toward the tree, and then started to walk back, but only to trip and fall to the ground. "Ouch!" Momoko said, rubbing her head. She turned around to see what she tripped on, to find a handsome boy with orange hair like hers in a black cloak, sleeping on the ground as he slowly started to wake up. 'That cloak... I feel like I've seen it before...' Momoko wondered.

His eyes flutter open to meet hers. It's revealed that he has blood-red eyes. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are _you_, and what are you doing here?!" Momoko questioned.

"Huh? Oh no! I must get back!" He said, starting to get up.

"Wait, you didn't answer my questions!" Momoko said He began to walk away. "Hey!" Momoko said. Sigh. "Honestly..." 'Wait! I remember now! He must have been the person in the black cloak that had bumped into me earlier! The nerve of that guy!' Momoko thought.

Momoko headed back home. "Momoko-chan! Where have you been? We were worried!" Kaede told her.

"Gomen'nasai! Here's the bread!" Momoko replied.

"Honestly, Momoko-san! Do you know what could have happened?" Atsushi said.

"Yeah, you should listen to mom and dad more." Haru stated, who is thirteen years old.

"That's right." Says Akihiro, Haru's older brother who is seventeen years old.

"Yeah..." Arisu agreed, who's Haru's older sister, and Akihiro's younger sister, who is fifteen.

"Anyway! I overheard from someone that there's a ball tonight for the Prince's birthday! Can I please go? Please!" Momoko pleaded.

"No! You cannot!" Kaede snapped.

"Why? Why can't I? It's not fair! Why can't I go outside casually like everyone else! Why must I stay in the house most of the time? It's because of you, why I have no friends! You're so mean! I hate you all!" Momoko yelled, running into her room.

"Atsushi, maybe we should tell her." Kaede said.

"No, we can't, not until her sixteenth birthday, which is only in a couple of weeks, she just has to wait a little longer and then she'll know the truth." Atsushi responded.

"You're right." Kaede replied.

"What are you both talking about?" Haru questioned.

"Haru, it's nothing. Why don't you go to your room? Dinner will be ready soon. You too, Akihiro and Arisu." Kaede replied.

"Hai."

"So, she's at it again?" A voice said.

"Hideki-san! Yes, she wants to go to tonight's ball." Kaede said surprised.

"We can't. When her ixteenth birthday comes, then she'll know the truth, we don't even know if she'll be the same after we tell her." Hideki said.

"That's right. I'm going to start on dinner."

**-With Momoko-**

'Why can't I go? It's not fair!' Momoko thought. 'I don't understand... Why do I have to wait untill my sixteenth birthday? Haru-kun, Akihiro-kun, and Arisu-chan gets to go outside whenever they like and meet everyone in the village. It's so unfair! I'm going to that ball no matter what! But... I don't have a dress... What shall I do?' Someone knocked on the door. "Go away!" Momoko shouted, throwing a pillow at the door.

Arisu came in. "Momoko-chan it's me."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to help you sneak out, so you can go to the ball."

"What? Why?"

"It's because it might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, that's why. It's masquerade so you'll be safe, no one will see your face."

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

"It's because I want you to at least be able to go the ball at least once."

"Arigatō Arisu-chan! But... I don't have a dress or a mask."

"You can borrow mine, I have a mask too."

"Arisu-chan!"

Arisu handed her a dress and mask. "Now hurry up and change, it's going to start soon." Momoko came out dressed in a lovely long light pink dress, flower hairpiece, with her long hair down, and a black, white, and pink mask. She put on her light pink necklace with a crest shaped like a heart. "You look beautiful Momoko-chan!"

"Arisu-chan, arigatō!"

"Now it's time to sneak past, the others." Arisu said. They both nodded. When it became dark, Arisu was able to get Momoko in a carriage that Akihiro will be driving, to get her to the ball.

"Let's go!" Akihiro said.

"The ball! I can hardly wait!" Momoko whispered.

* * *

**I know I really shouldn't start a new story considering the other stories I have on my plate... but I was insipired by these two animes, and I just had to write a story somewhat similar to them both! I hope you like it so far! Next chapter is when the real stuff happens! The ball! Who will she meet there? _Anyway please tell me what you think about it so far!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Fated Meetings

**Hey! Sorry! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

Arisu-chan came in my room. "Momoko-chan it's me."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to help you sneak out, so you can go to the ball."

"What? Why?"

"It's because it might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, that's why. It's masquerade so you'll be safe, no one will see your face."

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

"It's because I won't you to at least be able to go the ball at least once."

"Arigatou Arisu-chan! But... I don't have a dress, or a mask."

"You can borrow mine, I have a mask too."

"Arisu-chan!" Arisu-chan handed me a dress and mask.

"Now hurry up and change, it's going to start soon." I came out dressed in a lovely long light pink dress, flower hairpiece, with my long hair down, and a black, white, and pink mask. I put on my light pink necklace with a crest shaped like a heart. "You look beautiful Momoko-chan!"

"Arisu-chan, arigatō!"

"Now it's time to sneak past the others." Arisu-chan said. We both nodded. When it became dark, Arisu-chan was able to get me in a carriage that Akihiro-kun will be driving, to get me to the ball.

"Let's go!" Akihiro-kun said.

"The ball! I can hardly wait!" I whispered.

We made it to the ball, as it began to start. Just in time! I strightened my mask and then walked into the ball and Akihiro waited outside with the other carriages. I began to walk around until a bunch guys ran by, looking for someone. Suddenly one of them grabbed my arm and others surrounded me. "There you are! Don't go off like that!" One of them said.

"What? What's going on?" I asked. They pulled me away, up the stairs and into one of the many rooms.

"We've secured the Hime!" One of them said. The Hime? Are they talking about me?

"Don't go off like that! If an enemy found you, who knows what would have happened!" One of them said. I think they made a mistake... If Atsushi and Kaede find out I'm here, this will be bad!

"Um... I'm not the Hime..." I told them. Suddenly, a man with orange hair and blue eyes under a mask entered the room.

"We have found the Hime your highness!" They told him. Did they not hear what I just said?

"What? This is not the Hime! You idiots! You are lucky I came in instead of my father!" He shouted. Your highness? This must be the first Ouji! "Go find the real Hime, now!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" They said and then rushed out the room.

"I'm sorry. You must have been very confused and terrified. My deepest apologies." He said to me.

"No, it is okay. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"No, there must be some other way I can ask for your forgivness."

"No, really, it's alright!" I told him. Suddenly the bells came on, signaling the time for the dance.

"I know! How about I dance with you!" He said as he pulled me out the room. I waited in front of the crowd where he told me too.

"Greetings to everyone. I'm the first Ouji, Akihiko Jojo."

"I'm the second Ouji, Brick Jojo." He has orange hair and red eyes under his mask. I feel like I have seen him before...

"Thank you for coming to the celebration of when the Kingdom of the Blossom fell on their dead first daughter's birthday. It is also the Ouji Brick's birthday too! Now for a dance." All of the girls wondered whom the Oujis were going to dance with. Ouji Brick just sat in his chair, uninterested in the whole thing. Ouji Akihiko came towards me and offered his hand and I hesitated before taking it. Everyone around me seemed surprised and jealous. We both began to dance. I keep thinking about it... how awful... to celebrate something like that! That's why they're having this ball! How terrible! But it's also the Ouji's birthday too…

"So, what's you're name?" He asked me.

"My name is Momoko."

"Momoko... it must be awful to have a name like that." He told me. What did he just say to me?

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"I mean, to have the same name as the Hime of Blossom. It must be awful to be named after her." He replied. I'm named after the Hime of Blossom!" A man walked over to the Ouji and whispered something in his ear.

"I see. I'm sorry Momoko! I have to get somewhere! Please dance with my younger brother!" He said as he grabbed Ouji Brick and placed him in front of me.

"What?" He asked. "I'm not dancing with her!"

"Don't be so impolite little brother!" He replied. "Anyway, I must be going." Suddenly he stopped when he looked me up and down and then left. Ouji Brick began to dance with me very unhappily.

"You know. You really don't have to dance with me if you don't want too." I told him.

He looked down. "I just don't want to be here." He said.

"Why? This ball is dedicated to your birthday." I replied.

"No, it's not just dedicated to my birthday; it's also a celebration to the royal family of Blossom who died and the Kingdom that fell. It's awful, to celebrate such a thing." He said.

"I completely agree with you! I had thought this was only for your birthday. I guess I was wrong." I responded.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to go sit down somewhere else. All these girls won't stop giving you the evil eye…"

"Okay, thank you for the dance, your highness." I said. I took a walk outside and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair in curly pigtails and crystal blue eyes. She's wearing a long gorgeous expensive looking blue gown. She's wearing a lot diamonds too and a small tiara. She's staring at the water fountain. She's mesmerizing, but at the same time, very familiar.

"Excuse me." I bothered her.

"Huh? Do you need something?" She asked me.

"Um, I was just wondering how beautiful you are." I told her.

She grinned. "Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita." She replied. "You're very pretty as well. What is your name?"

"I'm Momoko."

"You have a pretty name too! My name is Gotokuji Miyako."

"What a suteki name!" I responded.

"Thank you."

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, as well as Miyako. "Hime Miyako! You mustn't run off like that! You had us worried!" One of the guards said.

"Let me go!" I said. They took Miyako away and after Ouji Akihiko and Ouji Brick approached me.

"That necklace. Where'd you get it?" Ouji Akihiko asked me.

"It was my mother's." I answered. Why does he want to know about my necklace?

"Where'd your mother get it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know you're mother's name?"

"She's dead, and the friends of hers who takes care of me, won't tell me her name."

"Hmm, come with me." The guards pushed me into a room that the Oujis lead me to.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It's possible your mother stole that." Ouji Akihiko said.

"What? My mother would never steal!"

"How would you know? She's dead, and you obviously do not know anything about her." Ouji Brick hasn't said a word.

"Well… I…"

"Exactly, now just hand over the necklace, and then we'll keep you here until we find out who you are." Ouji Akihiko said.

"What?" No, this can't be happening. Soon enough the ball ended and Akihiro came looking for me. He figured out I was in trouble and went back home to get help. Atsushi and Hideki came in.

"Can you please hand over my daughter? We don't want any trouble." Atsushi said.

"Not until we figure out where she got this necklace and who she and her mother are." Ouji Akihiko replied. No matter what they said. They refused to give me back. When they put me in the dungeon, Hideki pulled out a few bricks somehow… and got me free. I escaped into the carriage before they figured out I was missing.

"That was close!" I whispered. I was taken into a cemetery.

"This isn't the house…" I said.

"I know." Hideki said. He took me into a place with a large gate in the cemetery, in front of three tombstones. There, was Haru-kun, Atsushi, Kaede, Akihiro-kun, and Arisu-chan, waiting for me. Another friend of ours named Isamu too.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Read the tombstones." Hideki instructed. I read the first one.

_In loving memory of the king of the kingdom of Blossom. An honest and strong man. Loved by all his people, never hated._

_King Isao Akatsutsumi. _

_Born: XXXX_

_ Died: XXXX_

I heard the king was a tyrant… hated by everyone. I began to read the next one.

_In loving memory of the queen of the kingdom of Blossom. A kind and strong spirited woman with hopes to bring a wonderful future to all. Greatly respected and loved by everyone in Blossom._

_Queen Madoka Akatsutsumi. _

_Born: XXXX _

_Died: XXXX_

People said everyone hated the queen with a passion… I read the last tombstone.

_In loving memory of the first daughter of of the kingdom of Blossom. An amazing talented young girl, adored by everyone. Always adored by others and loved by all. _

_Princess Momoko Akatsutsumi. _

_Killed at the age of four. _

_Born: XXXX _

_Died: XXXX_

"What is this?" I asked. I don't understand. Why are they showing me this? The first daughter of Rōzu, she's one of the tombstones. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Momoko, today, is your actual sixteenth birthday." Hideki informed me.

"What? No, my birthday is not for a couple of weeks…"

"That's what you think. But it's not true."

"What?"

"Momoko, what event is today?" Akihiro asked.

"Today is Ouji Brick's birthday." I answered.

"What else?" Isamu asked.

"Um, the day of when the Blossom kingdom fell."

"And?"

"And the first Hime of Blossom's birthday."

"That's right." Kaede said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Momoko, your real name is Hime Momoko Blossom Akatsutsumi of the Blossom Kingdom." Hideki stated.

"What?!" I asked, completely shocked. "This can't be…"

"But it's true." Haru-kun said.

"I don't believe you…" I said as I dropped to the ground and stared at it. Rain began to pour.

"We know it's a lot to take in." Arisu-chan said.

"No…" I whispered.

"We will forever be in your service until the very end… Hime-sama!" They said in unison.

"No! I'm not the Hime! I'm not!" I cried as tears slid down my cheeks. The rain got heavier. "I don't understand. Why is this happening?"

"Hime-sama, you will take this place back! You will bring down the Kingdom of Aka, and take victory!" Hideki said.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Believe in yourself and you can do anything."

"I don't know if I can."

"You are this place's last hope for a bright future." What should I do? Do I have the courage to do this? Do I have the courage at all? Suddenly, I remembered… everything.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think! Please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Responsibility or My Feelings

**I'm back! SO in another one of my stories I had explained that something happened to my computer, it was in "Were We Really Meant to Be?" ANYWAY next chapter is up! I also changed some things in the story. The royal family crest for Momoko is now a heart, and her kingdom is known as the Kingdom of Blossom instead. Also, Brick's is not Kirai Kingdom but the Kingdom of Aka instead. Okay, after those announcements... WAIT! I have ONE more thing to tell you!**

**So, I really really love to write. So, I wrote a book and I really need help, I need donations so I can publish it! You can read the summary and donate here: **/17p5EUM **The link is on my profile too, first link above everything else. Please if you would! Thanks!**

**Okay! That is everything! Now, enjoy the story!**

***Hime means Princess**

***Oji means Prince**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

"Momoko, your real name is Hime Momoko Blossom Akatsutsumi of the Blossom Kingdom." Hideki stated.

"What?!" I asked, completely shocked. "This can't be…"

"But it's true." Haru-kun said.

"I don't believe you…" I said as I dropped to the ground and stared at it. Rain began to pour.

"We know it's a lot to take in." Arisu-chan said.

"No…" I whispered.

"We will forever be in your service until the very end… Hime-sama!" They said in unison.

"No! I'm not the Hime! I'm not!" I cried as tears slid down my cheeks. The rain got heavier. "I don't understand. Why is this happening?"

"Hime-sama, you will take this place back! You will bring down the Kingdom of Aka, and take victory!" Hideki said.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Believe in yourself and you can do anything."

"I don't know if I can."

"You are this place's last hope for a bright future." What should I do? Do I have the courage to do this? Do I have the courage at all? Suddenly, I remembered… everything. All my memories returned in a rush. I stood in a moment of shock recalling all the memories I had not known existed. Memories of what I had was a happy family. I lived in the castle which was taken over by the King of Aka, my uncle, and father's brother. He had changed the name crest of the Kingdom. Everyone in this town had been convinced and brainwashed to believe my father, King Isao was a horrible and selfish man who beat children and arrested people for no reason. However, it was not true, he was a kind man, loved by all. He was my rolemodel, a man deeply loved by his servants and the townspeople. The King of Aka, King Norio. I remembered happy tmes I had, sad ones too, until that day... I had a personal maid named Akane and a little sister named Kuriko too! What happened to them?

"Tell me... what happened to Kuriko? What had happened to my little sister? I do not see a grave for her here." I stared at my own grave the longest time.

Hideki spoke, "She is not dead. She is known to be the only survivor of the Blossom family, well thought anyway. She had been captured along with your servant, Akane, and thrown in the dungeon for a while. We know Akane escaped from the castle a few years ago, but we were unable to find her. It is unknown what has happened to Kuriko though, we know she is alive that is for sure, but her whereabouts are unknown. We are sorry." Her placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me the sincerest look.

"Now it is time for your future to fight!" Atsushi said. He handed me long item wrapped in paper and rope. I carefully unwrapped the item, as soon as it came into view of what it appeared to be, I dropped it in fear. A sword with the family crest of the Blossom family. "We have seen many die. Family members and innocent people massacred. People captured and never seen again, and innocent people arrested and given a highly cruel punishment, never to see their family again. People here are starving, because that fat king is keeping all the food to himself! There is plenty of food, there is no food shortage like the king has said! He his simply keeping it away for himself when someday a war may break out, and there will be a food shortage, but not for him! He's a nasty king that must be taken down! Come on, Momoko! Please, tell me you will fight." I shakily lifted the sword from the ground, fear had not left my face, neither had the shock I had from the beginning. This was so much for me to handle. Could I do it? "Hime Momoko Blossom Akatsutsumi, will you fulfill your destiny and take back the thrown?" I finally was able to keep the sword steady. In my fantasies, I always dreamed becoming a heroine and saving people, but this was real. This was not when you would have a villain I would transform and become a heroine of justice and save everyone. I would not have special superpowers or magic, I would be using a real sword to fight with, and spill blood. This is not what I wanted at all. This would not be an old fairytale or story where the heroine or hero ALWAYS wins, where the hero or heroine would not die, and if did, would always be resurrected. No, this is reality. In reality, this would be a fight between life and death, and if I let my guard down for a mere second, I would be dead before I could react.

"We have you right where we want you. The night of the sixteenth birthday of Momoko Blossom Akatsutsumi, it was foretold, people would be gathered here. It was surely unexpected that the princess is alive. It shocks me you were able to hide her so well." A teenager wearing an expensive purple royal gown, a small tiara atop her puffy brown hair, and wore a sinistered look shown by her unusual purple eyes with white stars in the middle spoke. She had several identical guards behind her ready at will to protect her.

"Noble Himeko Shirogane, what a pleasant surprise to see you." Hideki said.

"Cut that crap, Hideki. Listen, I saw Hime Momoko at Oji Brick-sama's birthday. I would like to inform her to stay away from Brick-sama! If you know what is good for you, you should. I am someone who knows the existence of you, so you better watch it and never see him again!" Himeko snapped her fingers and from behind her, a masked girl stepped out. The girl had a black mask covering her face, wearing a black shirt, with black pants, and black boots along with a orange cape in the back. The only thing she wore that had color. She had long, brown, wavy hair and you could not tell her eye color from the shadow of the mask. "Come near him again, and this executioner will end your life." The executioner's sword hanged at her side, and she had daggers strapped to her pants and boots. "She is known as the orange executioner of no mercy, remember that. She has no heart, no family, and no one precious to her, which makes her a hard target to burn. I will take my leave now, Hime Momoko Blossom Akatsutsumi. I hope we do not meet again, but if we do, it better be your execution." She moved her fan in front of her face and left the grave yard along with the executioner, and her guards.

I stared at the sword once again in my hands, and I raised the sword over my head. "I will fight, I will stand in fight! I will not let anyone take this country from me when it is mine! I will overthrow the king and take back my kingdom! I will find my sister and rule along with her! I am ready to give it my all and fight! I will not let anyone tell me what to do!" I knew today would be the day, I would take on more than I could handle. However, I will not let anyone stand in my way!

***The Next Day***

It had seemed the noble, Himeko Shirogane, had not already informed anyone of the news of me being alive, which was strange since she would do anything for attention. I wore my regular red cloak while walking around town for any interesting news. Suddenly, a girl with spikey raven black hair, with emerald green eyes, wearing extremely cheap male clothing bumped into me. People yelled out, "Hey, stop that boy!" It had surprised me because I thought he or she was a girl, turns out 'he' is a boy. The boy dropped a bag full of apples when colliding into my body. He quickly grabbed my hand to get me away from the shop owner running after her.

"Wait! Do not pull me along!" I shouted, but it seemed she was not listening. After a while, escaping into an extremely poor part of town, sure that the shop owner was not after her anymore, she stopped and let go of my hand. "What did you think you were doing? Are a thief? Do you realize they think I was involved now? What if the police come after me later? Don't you think that was quite a bold move to involve me?" I ranted.

She sighed as she waited for me to finish my ranting. "Are you done? Gosh, you talk too much. If I hadn't, they would have suspected you anyway. I just saved your ass, they would have taken you to the police instead, lieing that you were involved in the thievery because you would have gotten in his way." He crossed his arms, and then lifted the bag of apples from the ground.

"Oh, I see... I am sorry. Thank you."

"No problem, girl. He wiped her hand on her shorts. "You can call me Buttercup. What is your name?" He tossed an apple to me.

"I'm... Momoko. Wait, I don't want to eat a stolen apple!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, then give it back. I don't tolerate wasted food. Food is not easy to come by." I handed the apple back to him. I noticed in a way, He looked very familiar in more ways than I could think for the moment.

"Wait a minute. Your name is Buttercup? Are you from the Buttercup Kingdom's country? Were you named after the kingdom?" I questioned him.

"Woah, I'm sorry, but I don't tell personal information to anyone I just met. Well, you're safe now, see ya." He began to walk away.

I decided to join him. "Where are you going?"

He turned to look at me. He looked confused, probably because I joined him. again. "You'll see." I followed him to a small abandoned house, it was a one room house, very dirty with trash everywhere. Does he live here? He entered the house. Several kids gasped and ran up to him.

"Buttercup-oneechan! You're back!" The kids shouted. Oneechan? That means Buttercup is a girl! I was right!

She laughed. "That is right! I brought food too!" She handed each of the eight kids an apple.

"Wow! We each get one whole apple? That is so amazing! We feast tonight!" The children shouted happily. Each of the kids were wearing practically rags, and they had very poor hygiene. These poor kids.

"Are these kids orphans?" I questioned her.

She simply nodded. "No gave a damn about them. One day, I found them starving, and on the verge of death, but they still stayed together no matter what. They still had a determination to stay together and not abandon one another. I found this place and now they live here, it is not much, but it is better than sleeping out in the cold next to trash cans. I try to clean up when I can, but whenever I come back, I found trash all over the place, it is because people just toss their trash over here." She clenched her fists in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Hey, how about I come back tomorrow and help clean this place up? I have some leftover money I normally use to buy myself treats, but I'll use that money to buy the children some decent clothes and some food to last a little bit! We'll make this place a lot nicer too! How about it?" I told her.

She looked at me in shock and smiled warmly. "Thank you, it is not that I care for these kids... it is just I can't stand them having no one to take care of them." I giggled, knowing she really did care for them, she just did not want to admit it. "What is so funny? Anyway, that would be awesome! Do you promise?" She reached out her hand.

I nodded and I shook her reached out hand. "It is a promise!" I grinned, and then waved goodbye to the children and Buttercup. Once, I got home, everyone did not seem to happy with me.

"You were out for so long! You have to be careful! We need to be even stricter with you now!" Kaede scolded me. "For starters, we have something to tell you. A noble knows your alive now, there is no telling when the public will be told and only a matter of time before they find us. We have decided to send you away for sword training. You will be leaving tonight, I have a friend in another country who will teach you. You will be learning to fight."

I looked at her in shock. "Tonight? I can't! I have something to do tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry, but it can't be more important than protecting your country!" Atsushi told her. "Arisu will help you pack your bags. You will be leaving in two hours. That is the end of this conversation."

No... it can't be... why? Why would they do this to me? I clenched my fists. "Maybe I don't want to protect this country! Maybe I don't want to be queen! Have you ever considered my feelings in this? I can't just live in a normal life and then be thrust into a violent and dangerous life full of responsbilities! I'm still a teenager you know!" I stomped out the room and slammed the door to my room. Tears poured from the corners of my eyes. I grabbed my bag and packed, clothes, my cloak, and my mother's necklace, along with my father's sword. I don't even want this sword, but I'll be in more trouble if I try to leave it here." I sighed as I closed my bag. Someone knocked on the door and then, Arisu-chan, Akihiro-kun, and Haru-kun entered the room. "What do you guys want?"

"We want to support you. We know this is hard for you, that is why we have decided to train too. Hideki-san is going to train us in fighting too. He didn't want to train you because he wanted to trust you to someone he knew would definitely get you ready. So, you won't be the only one fighting!" Akihiro-kun informed me.

I smiled a little. "Thank you."

They nodded. "Of course." Arisu-chan replied.

"Now, mom said the trainer got here early. So, you should get going." Haru-kun said. I hugged the three of them and then left the room.

I stepped outside and faced a woman with long light brown hair and familiar violet eyes with a white star in the middle. She wore a dark purple dress, white tights, and purple heels. She wore a purple cloak too. She stood in front of a carriage. "Hello, Momoko-san. My name is Miko, I will be training you in sword fighting."

* * *

**Done! I will be updating when I get a chance! I had started this chapter a week ago, and then I got really sick and couldn't think and felt awful... I have so much homework and stupid unnecessary tests to prepare for! Anyway, I'm trying my best to update more often! I will be updating 'Were we Really Meant to be?' when I get a chance, but first I will finally be updating 'The Mysterious Girl at the Masquerade Party', and I'm going to be trying my HARDEST to update faster. If you want to know about 'Powerpuffs' and 'AKB0048's Undercover Mission', read the top of my story, 'Were we Really Meant to Be?' and you will see what happened. I'm not sure if those will be continued considering what had happened to my computer and all my profiles and data... ANYWAY, please review! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
